


The Definition of the Word

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	The Definition of the Word

It's not like I don't have better things to do. It's ninety degrees out here--sunny, slight breeze off the water. Hell, I could be at Jones Beach watching the girls, but where am I? At Buffalo Lodge #54, home of the oldest living shriner in the country. 

Yay me. 

"Come on, Peter!" Ray. Kid, someday, I'm going to figure out how to turn you off. Even those Tickle-Me Elmo dolls give up if you take their batteries out. "It's a Class Four--a full free-floater! I bet it's the ghost of one of the old shriners! You know, back to right some wrong or something!" His eyes shine like a kid's on Christmas. "This'll be great!" 

Great, he says. Great is Heidi Klum in a string bikini. Hell, great is Heidi Klum in _no_ bikini! This is... 

I grin suddenly at him as he bounces in anticipation. One thing I've never regretted--taking that crazed little freshman under my wing. He almost makes busts like this worthwhile. 

The grin becomes a full-fledged smile as Egon trains a meter on the old building in front of us. He's as into this as Ray is, and I can't hide my contentment as I share an indulgent look with Winston and clap Ray on the shoulder. 

"Okay, if you say so," I tell him, my stomach tingling as I get ready for the bust. He's right. This is great. "But you are the one who gets to wear the fez." 

* * * * * *  
The End


End file.
